


Why discord is fucked

by Fizzysss



Category: Discord - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysss/pseuds/Fizzysss
Summary: Why u should never get discord.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

This book will be about why you should get discord.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 1st reason

There are wierd people on this app.


	3. Reason 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reason2

I fucking hate dylric. It’s the worst the ship of all time. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck dylric.


	4. Reason 4

They like kids also poppyharris likes to suck meatballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put hours of work into this.


End file.
